Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (絶対絶望少女 ダンガンロンパ AnotherEpisode Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode) is a spin off game based around the Danganronpa series. Information and game play footage was first released at the Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia Conference on September 9th 2013Famitsu News blog . The game was released on September 25, 2014 in Japan for the PSVita and has Playstation TV compatibility. The game was confirmed for a western release at NIS America's February 19th press event. The localized game was released in North America on September 1, 2015, in Europe on September 4, 2015, and in Australia on September 10, 2015. The western release includes both Japanese and English audio. Two manga adaptions of the game called "Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga" and "Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa AE - Genocider Mode" will also be made. The former scheduled to premiere on February 20th, 2015 while the latter is scheduled to be released in Japan on January 27. Plot Prologue Komaru Naegi is alone in her apartment in Towa City. However, Monokumas infiltrated the building and Komaru rushes to the elevator. Byakuya Togami, one of the survivors of the first game and currently a member of an organization called as Future Foundation, appears along with a few of his men and gives Komaru a megaphone called a Hacking Gun and tells her to escape. Komaru runs to a nearby diner, which is soon also infiltrated by Monokumas. Soon afterwards, she heard Kotoko Utsugi's voice coming from the TV. Apparently, the Warriors of Hope had infiltrated the news center. As Masaru Daimon and Jataro Kemuri play with the dead anchorman with Nagisa Shingetsu and Kotoko, Monaca Towa appears to address everyone that they are creating a paradise for kids. She meets a gravely wounded member of Future Foundation, who informs her that she can escape if she runs to the Future Foundation's helicopter which is on standby at the nearest park. She makes it all the way to the helicopter and begins speaking with the members stationed there when they are attacked by a group of Beast Monokuma. Komaru is then kidnapped and imprisoned in the base of the Warriors of Hope. After escaping, she runs into them in the main hall. The five take turns introducing themselves and then Nagisa places a bracelet on Komaru. They then opened a trap door, leading Komaru to fall through the sky with a parachute. Background Unlike the visual novel gameplay of the previous games, the game is a third person shooter with horror elements. Players control Komaru, the protagonist of the game and the younger sister of Makoto Naegi, as she tries to survive in a city overrun by Monokuma robots. In the spirit of the previous game's Truth Bullets, Komaru is equipped with a hacking megaphone gun which turns her words into various types of ammunition. Using the megaphone, Komaru can issue attack or force commands onto enemy robots, causing them to short circuit or dance, or activate various types of equipment to solve puzzles. During the course of the game, Komaru also assisted by Toko Fukawa, one of the survivors from the first game, who carries a stun gun with her that can switch her personalities. When Toko changes into her split personality, Genocide Jack, she attacks with her Genoscissors. The game features three difficulty settings: *Genocide Mode (The easiest) *Trouble Mode *Despair Mode Genocide Mode is designed for players who aren't used to action games or simply want to enjoy the story. In a more recent Famitsu scan, it is revealed that there will be a new character in the game, a young athletic boy. It is also known that the script for the game is essentially complete. Famitsu Scan In Towa City, a group of five children known as the “Warriors of Hope” exist. They act as the leaders of the Monokuma Kids, a group of Monokuma mask-wearing children who slaughter adults. Like an RPG, each leader has their own “job.” Characters Protagonists Komaru Naegi :Voiced by Aya Uchida (Japanese) :Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) is a brave girl who was forced to flee from her home after Monokuma robots destroyed her home during The Tragedy. After someone entrusted their “Megaphone Hacking Gun” to Komaru, she is now able to fight against the robots alongside Toko/Genocide Jack. Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack :Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller/Erin Fitzgerald (English) :Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) / Genocide Jack (ジェノサイダー翔 Jenosaidā Shou) :is one of the surviving students from the Mutual Killing Incident of Class 78 who later joined the Future Foundation and helped Komaru to fight against the Monokuma Robots. Haiji Towa :Voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) :Haiji Towa '(塔和灰慈 ''Touwa Haiji) is the leader of the Resistance, the adults' secret base, formed against the Warriors of Hope. Warriors Of Hope These 5 kids are the leaders of the Monokuma Kids who are massively slaughtering all adults. To them, this is one big role play, like a giant RPG. They’ve even gone so far as to call themselves them typical RPG classes like “Hero”, “Thief”, “Mage”, etc. Masaru Daimon :Voiced by Megumi Han (Japanese) :“Hero” Masaru Daimon (大門 大 Daimon Masaru) is the Warriors of Hope Leader, in charge of the Hero Class. In elementary school, he was known as the Ultimate P.E. Period, as exercise is his forte. He's cheerful, and naughty in nature. Kotoko Utsugi :Voiced by Kazusa Aranami (Japanese) Erica Lindbeck (English) :“Warrior” Kotoko Utsugi (空木 言子 Utsugi Kotoko) is a former child star in charge of the warriors. Previously, she was called the Ultimate Arts Festival Period, and was fawned over by all who surrounded her. She loves “adorable things”. Jataro Kemuri :''Voiced by '' Sumire Uesaka (Japanese) :“Priest” Jataro Kemuri' (煙 蛇太郎 ''Kemuri Jatarou) in charge of the Priests, he's known as Ultimate Drawing Period because of his extensive knowledge of drawing. He's acknowledged by both himself and those around him for being hated, and so he's actually fine with it when other people hate him. Nagisa Shingetsu :Voiced by Mariya Ise (Japanese) Erica Mendez (English) :“Sage” Nagisa Shingetsu '(新月 渚 ''Shingetsu Nagisa) is The Vice-leader in charge of the Sages. An overly serious type; speaks very maturely. Said to have a bright future ahead, they were made to assume the title Ultimate Social Studies Period. Monaca Towa :Voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) Christina Vee (English) :“Mage” Monaca Towa (モナカ 東和 Touwa Monaka) is in charge of the Mages, and is the life of the party. She loves homeroom period where she can exchange opinions with everyone, so she's called Ultimate Homeroom Period.Character Profiles From Famitsu Ultimate Despair The Servant :Voiced by Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Bryce Papenbrook (English) :The Servant (召使い Meshitsukai) is a slave to the Warrior of Hope, but he appears to have ulterior motives. He always has a smile on his face, no matter how he is mistreated. Izuru Kamukura :Voiced by Minami Takayama (Japanese) Johnny Yong Bosch (English) :Izuru Kamukura '((カムクラ イズル ''Kamukura Izuru) is Hajime Hinata's alternate identity. He made only one appearance at the end of the game when he recovered the AIs of Shirokuma and Kurokuma that together form Alter Ego Junko. Monokuma Units The common enemies of the game who are based off of the original Monokuma. Monokuma :The most common enemy in the game, a larger version of the original Monokuma. They hack, slash, and stab their targets with retractable metal claws. Bomber Monokuma :A Monokuma Unit that throws bombs. Siren Monokuma :A Monokuma Unit with a back-mounted speaker pack that attracts more robots to him. Junk Monokuma :A grisly Monokuma Unit resembling a heavily-disfigured version of the original. Guard Monokuma :A Monokuma Unit wearing police armor. It carries a large riot shield. Destroy Monokuma :A Monokuma Unit equipped with a flamethrower and jetpack. Beast Monokuma : A large Monokuma Unit that crawls on all fours. Identifiable by its beastly grunts and its erratic right eye. Ball Monokuma : A Monokuma Unit with a spherical body. Gallery Coverzetsubou.png|Japanese Box art Ultra_Despair_Girls_NA_Box_Art.png|North American Box Art Previews NA launch trailer= |-| NA trailer= |-| JP PV1= |-| JP PV2= |-| Trivia *This game marks the second time Toko and Jack are major characters. External links *Official site (Japanese) *Danganronpa Another Episode coming west this fall References Category:Game Category:Events